You, Me, in Christmas
by Alice Jane
Summary: Sedihnya...Yoshiko sendirian di malam natal! Semua orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, termasuk Matsuyama, orang yang paling ingin ditemui Yoshiko. A MUST-READ fic if you like MatsuyamaXYoshiko pairing. :-


**Salah satu pairing favoritku, MatsuyamaXYoshiko. Tapi jujur saja, menurutku Matsuyama dan Jun itu agak-agak mirip, jadi agak susah dibedakan... (penggemar macam apa nih?)**

**Well... enjoy the story!**

**You, Me, in Christmas...**

by Alice Jane

Yoshiko lahir dan besar di Hokkaido. Jadi, salju di Tokyo tidak masalah baginya.

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember dan seperti tahun sebelumnya, Natal kali ini diberkahi oleh turunnya salju. Hati Yoshiko bertambah senang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan bahwa malam ini mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama di restoran Prancis, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton film _romance _di bioskop. Yah...seperti layaknya pasangan muda!

"Eh, tapi..." Ibu Yoshiko baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, Yoshiko akan sendirian di rumah. Papa, bagaimana kalau Yoshiko ikut kita saja?"

"Oh, benar juga," ayah Yoshiko menimpali. "Maaf, Yoshiko sayang, kami terlalu bersemangat dengan rencana kami. Ya, tentu saja kau harus ikut juga. Kami tidak ingin kau sendirian di malam natal yang indah ini."

"Ah, mama, papa, aku tidak apa-apa!" Yoshiko meyakinkan mereka berdua. Yoshiko tidak ingin merusak rencana mama dan papanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah. Aku ingin mengundang Emi, Sanae, Yayoi, Maki..."

"Bagaimana dengan Matsuyama?" Ibu Yoshiko mengerlingkan mata, menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Mendengar nama cowok disebut, ayah Yoshiko langsung gelagapan. "Siapa itu, Matsuyama?" Ia menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Mama!" Wajah Yoshiko bersemu merah dan ibunya hanya tertawa.

"Ah, baiklah, kami akan bersiap-siap dulu. Satu jam lagi kami berangkat. Bersenang-senanglah, Yoshiko!" ujar ibunya ceria. Ia mendorong suaminya untuk naik ke atas, tidak memedulikan raut wajahnya yang seakan mengatakan, "Hey, kalian belum memberi tahuku siapa laki-laki bernama Matsuyama itu!"

Yoshiko menghela napas. Ibunya usil sekali semenjak melihat Yoshiko mendapatkan gelang hijau yang diberikan Matsuyama sebelum ia kembali ke Amerika lagi, 6 bulan yang lalu. (Note: baca The Hachimaki and the Bracelet).

Dan kini, gelang itu masih melingkar di lengannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum melihat tulisan di gelangnya yang dibentuk dengan benang. Tidak terlalu rapih, wajar saja karena Matsuyama memang tidak trampil dalam hal merajut atau jahit-menjahit! Tapi, mengerahui bahwa cowok itu berusaha membuatnya untuk Yoshiko, tidak bisa membuat Yoshiko berhenti tersenyum.

"Ah, sekarang aku harus menelpon Emi dan kawan-kawan. Juga, Matsuyama dan teman-teman satu tim lainnya... lalu, aku harus membuat kue dan segalanya!" Yoshiko pun segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan pesta malam ini.

**oooooooooo**

Emi sedang mencatat skor latihan saat handphone-nya berdering. Ia mendadak girang sekali saat melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Yoshiko! Kau sudah kembali dari Amerika! Kenapa baru mengabariku sekarang?" Suara Emi yang keras membuat Matsuyama, yang berada di dekatnya, langsung menoleh dan berhenti berlari. _Yoshiko pulang ke Jepang?_

Pemain lainnya tidak terlalu _ngeh _dengan Matsuyama yang diam di tempat dan memandangi Emi. Mereka lebih sibuk memperhatikan bola yang saat ini digiring seorang pemain penyerang menuju gawang.

"...Oh, begitu... pesta? Malam ini, di rumahmu?" Emi diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ah, aku ingin sekali datang, Yoshiko!...tapi, malam ini ada latihan. Dan kau tahu sebagai manajer aku pasti tidak boleh bolos... ah, Yoshiko, aku minta maaf. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... baiklah, besok kita bisa bertemu. Tentu saja aku bisa... _Ja ne!_"

Emi memutuskan telepon. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada catatan yang ada di tangannya. Matsuyama langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan sebelum Emi menyadari bahwa dari tadi Matsuyama meperhatikannya.

Matsuyama jadi tidak terlalu fokus latihan karena dalam kepalanya berkecamuk hal lain. Tentu saja hal itu adalah Yoshiko.

Begitu latihan selesai, Matsuyama langsung berlari ke ruang ganti, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Emi untuk beristirahat dulu.

"Ada apa dengan Matsuyama? Tadi ia terlihat kurang fokus!" ujar sang pelatih. Yang lain juga heran. Emi juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Di ruang ganti, Matsuyama dengan gegabah langsung membuka loker dan tasnya. Ia makin uring-uringan saat di layar handphone-nya tidak ada _missedcall _ataupun _messages _dari Yoshiko. _Gadis itu... bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengabariku tentang kepulangannya? Berapa lama ia akan stay di Tokyo? Kapan ia akan kembali?_

Gampangnya, Matsuyama bisa saja langsung menanyakannya pada Emi. Tapi itu tidak akan memuaskannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Ah, rasanya... rasanya mirip dengan perasaan setelah ia dan tim-nya memenangkan pertandingan 6 bulan yang lalu. Meskipun Matsuyama-lah yang menciptakan gol terakhir dengan tendangan _eagle shot-_nya, ia tidak merasa 100% bahagia. Ada yang kurang. Dan anehnya, setelah bertemu Yoshiko, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi hangat. (Note: baca The Hachimaki and the Bracelet. Haha, ini note nyampah banget, sorryyy :p). Kali ini pun juga. Instingnya mengatakan begitu. Tapi, bukankah itu berarti...

Ia rindu pada Yoshiko?

Muka Matsuyama langsung merah padam saat menyadari itu. Ia duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm...setelah istirahat satu jam, kami harus lanjut latihan lagi. Padahal bolak-balik ke rumah Yoshiko saja sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Aaah... bagaimana ini?" Matsuyama bingung. Tapi sulit juga latihan dengan perasaan seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Matsuyama _blushing _karena ia sadar ia ini ternyata mudah berubah _mood-_nya hanya karena seorang cewek. Apa Tsubasa, Jun, Hyuga, bahkan Wakabayashi...pernah merasa seperti ini juga? Mereka ini kan, sama-sama gila bola! pikir Matsuyama.

Setelah beberapa menit mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Matsuyama mengambil kesimpulan. Dan ia sudah menetapkan pilihan.

Suatu hal yang sebelumnya nggak pernah ia lakukan.

**oooooooooo**

Yoshiko duduk di sofa dan menatap murung pada kue serta makanan lainnya yang sudah ia buat. _Yah, ini salahku... seharusnya aku bertanya dulu pada mereka kemarin. Tapi kemarin aku masih terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Amerika..._

Suara televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang malam Natal tahun ini mengisi keheningan ruang keluarga rumah Yoshiko. Untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, Yoshiko menonton acara itu. Ah, seperti biasa, di Jepang Christmas Eve adalah suatu _event _besar bagi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan lebih besar daripada Valentine day.

"Sepi sekali Chrismast Eve-ku. Teman-temanku sibuk semua, kekasih pun tidak ada," ujar Yoshiko, yang tidak seperti biasanya, mengomel-omel sendiri. Tim Nankatsu tidak ada latihan malam ini, tadi Sanae yang memberi tahu. Tapi malam ini mereka sudah mengadakan pesta sendiri.

"Yoshiko, kau datang saja! Kami kangen padamu," ujar Sanae ramah seperti biasa. Tapi dengan halus, Yoshiko menolak. Sepertinya itu adalah pesta satu tim dan meskipun mereka semua sudah saling kenal, Yoshiko kan tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Ia merasa berada di luar lingkaran mereka.

Sedangkan Yayoi harus menemani Jun yang malam ini akan _check up _ke rumah sakit. Dan Maki serta Hyuga sudah punya acara sendiri. Wah! Bayangkan! Seorang Hyuga yang sepertinya tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada wanita, telah mengajak Maki untuk pergi kencan di malam natal?

_Kalau Matsuyama... _Yoshiko makin murung. Padahal ia sudah rindu sekali dengannya. Ia tidak perlu menelpon Matsuyama untuk menanyakan acaranya malam ini karena tadi Emi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Malam ini mereka ada latihan. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan ya? Karena itu, bahkan di malam natal, mereka harus latihan...

Tanpa sadar, air mata Yoshiko tumpah. Ia kesepian! Ia kangen sekali dengan semua teman-temannya, terutama seseorang yang selalu ia pikirkan tiap hari selama di Amerika...selama di sana, ia hanya bisa memandang gelang pemberiannya dan membayangkan wajah dan suaranya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di Jepang pun, apakah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?

Tangis Yoshiko makin keras. Bantal yang dipeluknya sampai basah oleh air matanya. Tepat saat itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi dan ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Si-siapa? Apa mama dan papa sudah pulang? Padahal kan masih jam segini..." ujarnya, masih sesenggukan.

Yoshiko belum _prepared _untuk kejutan yang ia lihat di balik pintu. Tapi memang begitulah kejutan. Karena kita tidak tahu, tidak menyangka, makanya disebut mengejutkan!

"Ma-Matsuyama...?" Yoshiko memandang sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar tanpa percaya.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Matsuyama, nyegir. "_Merry Christmas, _Yoshiko!"

Mendengar itu, Yoshiko lagi-lagi tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Kenapa sih ia cengeng? Kan malu dlihat Matsuyama sedang menangis begini!

"Kenapa, Yoshiko?" tanya Matsuyama, agak panik. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Yoshiko.

Gadis itu belum berhenti menangis. "Aku...aku kira, aku hanya akan sendirian malam ini. Aku kira, a-aku tidak bisa bertemu Matsuyama."

Kata-kata itu ajaibnya langsung menembus hati Matsuyama. Ia tidak menyesal karena sudah bolos latihan malam ini. Pelatih pasti akan memarahinya dan teman-teman pasti akan mengejeknya, tapi rasanya itu semua _worth-it. _Mana bisa ia membiarkan Yoshiko sendirian di malam natal?

Secara refleks, Yoshiko langsung mendorong dirinya mendekat ke Matsuyama. Matsuyama tidak peduli sweaternya basah karena air mata Yoshiko, ia memeluk Yoshiko dan tersenyum. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis! Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi, Yoshiko."

Yoshiko tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa agak sentimentil malam ini."

Matsuyama salting melihat Yoshiko tersenyum untuk dirinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ng, kok aku mencium bau sesuatu yang gosong ya?"

Keduanya diam. Tiba-tiba mata Yoshiko terbelakak. Ia berlari ke dapur dan Matsuyama mengikutinya. "Bodohnya aku! Aku kan sedang memanggang kue!"

Matsuyama melirik ke arah meja. Ada kue, roti panggang, sup, dan sebagainya. Yoshiko memang trampil dalam segala hal. Tapi karena pesta malam ini tidak jadi, sayang sekali kalau makanan ini disia-siakan.

Sekarang, Matsuyama melirik Yoshiko yang sedang memotong bagian kue yang gosong. "Yoshiko, ayo ikut bersamaku. Kau bisa membantu Emi, karena manajer yang satunya lagi tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"Aku? Bolehkah?" tanya Yoshiko senang. "Oh ya, Matsuyama. Kau pergi ke rumahku... apa pelatih tidak akan marah? Seharusnya kau mengikuti latihan, kan?"

"Hehe. Tentu saja dia akan marah. Tapi, aku kan harus bertemu Yoshiko."

Pernyataan simpel itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Matsuyama dan Yoshiko senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau makanan yang sudah kau buat kita bawa saja ke sana? Kita bisa berpesta bersama setelah latihan selesai!" ujar Matsuyama yang membuat Yoshiko tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku harus izin pada mama papaku dulu... apa mereka akan memperbolehkan aku, ya?" gumam Yoshiko.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubungi paman dan bibi. Yoshiko, tolong kau bungkus saja makanan-makanan itu."

Seperti biasa Matsuyama bisa diandalkan. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah setelah kedatangan Matsuyama.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap dan bergegas ke tempat latihan Matsuyama. Sepanjang jalan, tidak henti-hentinya mereka mengobrol dan tertawa seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Salju di jalan sudah makin menebal. Yoshiko tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau melihat salju, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih tinggal di Hokkaido," ujar Yoshiko, tersenyum.

"Ya. Saat itu Yoshiko masih tinggal di Jepang," ujar Matsuyama. "Hei, berapa lama kau akan berada di Tokyo? Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Hmm, mungkin 2 minggu lagi."

Matsuyama menghela napas lega. Artinya... ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoshiko kan, selama dua minggu itu?

"Sejak aku mengenal Matsuyama, Matsuyama itu orang yang selalu bekerja keras. Meskipun dingin, tapi kau tetap saja latihan bola. Mungkin... itu yang paling aku sukai dari Matsuyama." Yoshiko tertawa kecil. Selama ini ia ingin mengungkapkan itu, tapi baru sekarang ia berani mengatakannya.

_Yo-Yoshiko... _Matsuyama mendorong lembut Yoshiko ke dinding. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoshiko.

"Matsuya—?" Omongan Yoshiko terputus saat bibir Matsuyama mendekat ke bibirnya. Ia menutup mata dan menunggu.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku menemukan Matsuyama!" Seruan seorang lelaki langsung membuat Matsuyama dan Yoshiko refleks menjauhkan diri. Wajah keduanya bersemu karena malu. Beberapa anggota tim lainnya juga datang dan berseru, "Hei, kapten! Dari tadi kami mencarimu! Pelatih marah sekali, tau?"

Emi juga menghampiri. Saat melihat seorang perempuan di belakang Matsuyama, Emi yang duluan memekik, "Yoshiko!"

Yoshiko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Hai, semuanya!"

"Yeeaah, bagus! Manajer kita ada dua malam ini!" ujar salah satu anggota tim bergurau.

"Wah, kau baik sekali membawakan makanan ini untuk kami. _Jyaa, paati o shimashou! _(ayo kita berpesta!)" seru yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pelatih datang. "Enak saja! Kalian harus latihan dulu, baru bisa berpesta. CEPAT KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG! Matsuyama, dari mana saja kau?"

"Ah bukankah itu jelas, pelatih, ia pergi menjemput Yoshiko. Hahahaha!" Lagi-lagi yang lain menggoda Matsuyama.

Pelatih baru menyadari kehadiran Yoshiko. Saat ini, kedua gadis itu, Yoshiko dan Emi, sedang berpelukan dan tertawa-tawa. Biasalah, gadis-gadis yang melepas kerinduan mereka. "Oh, Yoshiko. Baguslah, kau bisa membantu Emi malam ini kan? Ia hanya sendiri, kasihan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah." Jawab Yoshiko sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Matsuyama dan yang lainnya segera berlari ke lapangan sebelum pelatih marah-marah lagi.

Emi menyikut Yoshiko, matanya berkilat usil. "Jaadi, hubungan kalian sudah lancar ya?"

Yoshiko malu "ditembak" begitu. "Ah, Emi. Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya malam ini Yoshiko harus menceritakan semuanya pada Emi, lho!" Emi memaksa. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Yoshiko tanpa ampun sampai gadis itu menyerah, karena ia paling tidak tahan kalau digelitiki!

_Ah, malam ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Matsuyama, kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan menangis dan mati kebosanan di rumah, _batin Yoshiko tersenyum.

**END**

**Wuih, pegel juga nih ngetiknya. Tapi tumben, 2 jam-an udah kelar sebanyak ini. Lagi ada ide sih, jadinya selesainya cepat deh!**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? \(^-^)/ Review yaaa! Makasih lho udah baca, hehe..**

**Oya, ada yang tahu nama tim Matsuyama itu apa? Furano, bukan? Atau itu nama timnya Jun? :S**

~Alice Jane


End file.
